Just One KIss
by wolf of ice
Summary: famliy is an inprotant thing, so wolves have to have it too dont they? more :P chapter 7 now up tsumexhige, kibaxlarka
1. down hill

A/N: this is based on a song that just popped into my head. this is my frist fanfic so please be nice.

Disclamer: um i dont own wolf's rain, i mean if i did would i be writing this?

O

_it was just one kiss, _

_it only happened one time._

_it was just one kiss,_

_didn't mean to blow your mind._

_it was just one kiss,_

_and it went just like this!_

O

The pack was walking through a desrted town. no one seemed to be in it. if some on was here they really didn't want to make that known. hige was teaseing toboe about being so slow. "come on runt, bet you couldn't keep up with us if we had to run fast for a long time." he teased

"i could too! i'm just as good of a runner as any of you guys."

"sure you are and i'm the tooth faerie. come on this isn't a dream world where you can do any thing youwant."

"you two cut it out. i'm tired of listening to you." tsume said walk past them. hige and toboe ran to be in front of tsume. on the way hige triped toboe as they ran and they ended up takleing each other and rolling down a hill. as they rolled nether of them saw that they were heading straight for a building. as kiba and tsume walked to the edge of the hill they saw this and started yelling, but because the two were laughing so much they didn't hear. all the sudden hige saw they building and rolled so that he would hit it instade of toboe.just as he had got on that side he was slamed in to the building. it was very pain full and he knew he that he had herd some thing brake and h couldn't feel a thing.

"oh my god! kiba, tsume help!" toboe yelled. "hold on hige your going to be alright"

the last thing hige saw was kiba and tsume rushing towred him, then all went black

O

hige slowly woke up. his whole body ached. he couldn't feel his legges and his vision was still blury. as he became more aware he saw that he was being carryed and moving at a good speed. he could hear people talking. but he couldn't make out what they were saying. slowly he begain to hear more clearly.

"how long do you think he's going to be knocked out?"said someone he guessed to be toboe.

"we can't know for sure. mabye another hour, mabye a week. we'll just need to wait." said the person that was carrying him. after thinking for a moment he came to the conclution that it was kiba. he waited a moment and desided to speak.

"umm, kiba could you put me down, i'm awake." hige said. kiba then stopped and gently sat him down. toboe then rushed over to him and started talking.

"why did you have to take full blast i would have been just fine if i had hit the wall. are you alright? do you think any thing is broken? how many fingures am i holdong up?" he then held up 3 fingures.

"same old toboe." hige said laughing, and soon wishing he hadn't. a sharp pain shot through his body. from where he had been sitting up right he now lay on the ground. he them notice that they were no longer in the city but in another forest. kiba was still standing beside sat down and looked at him.

"your still hurt, you need to rest." he said.

"no i'm fine. we need to contiue." hige said trying to get up. another sharo pain went through his body.

"you cant even stand up, i agree with kiba you need to rest" tsume said.walking over to a tree and leaning back.

"fine i want try to get up for a while. but i dont want to be the one that make the group lag behind" hige then fell all the way to the ground and let out a cry of pain.

O

that night hige woke up and couldn't sleep. he felt alot better. he tried to stand up and to his amasment he could. he took a step and found that his left leg was limping. he disided to walk it off by going futher in to the forest. he had only gotten out of sight of the camp when he felt very tired he then stopped to stand around. he want to be able to move on in the morning. just as he thought he had caust his breath. some one rapped their arms around him and wishpered in his ear

"come back to camp. you need to rest."

hige then turned around and saw that standing their was............

A/N: yes you must wait but not for long i promise


	2. is it a dream?

A/N: hope i haven't keep you waiting :P thank you guys for the really nice reviews! i know that i dont captalize and of the words in the story and i really dont want to. :s it's just that i want to take the time to cap. any of them and loose my train of thought. (that happens alot with me)

O

hige then turned around and saw that standing their was tsume. hige was shocked. this wasn't something tsume would do what was going on? hige then looked closely at tsume, he was smiling! 'ok now i'm scared. tsume never smiles' he thought. as he was thinking the frist this he realized was that tsume was pulling closer. 'i must be dreaming! thats it i'm dreaming. now all i got to do is wake up.' he thought, but he couldn't. no matter how hard he tryed he couldn't wake up! 'guess i'm not asleep.'

"hige, i'm sorry i've been so cold with you some times, but i wasn't comfortable with letting you know right away how i felt." tsume said pulling even closer. "but i think that you need some one now, more than ever."

"umm..... tsume your scareing me." hige said trying to pull away from tsume but his grip was so strong that it was imposable. tsume was now so close that hige could feel tsume's heart beat. then hige lost it. some thing came over him and he just couldn't help but to lung for tsume. frist they softly kissed but driven by lust tsume took control. hige didn't mind. to him this was wonderful. he had never felt like this about any one and never had he velt like this about tsume. just when hige was about to say some thing he felt a sharp pain in his leg. only to realize that he HAD been dreaming the whole time.

"what happened?" he asked raiseing to see toboe sitting beside him. he looked around to see that his leg had hit a tree and because he had hit the building it was still a little sore.

"you where moneing and when i tried to wake you up your leg hit the tree." toboe said. as he moved to hige's leg to see if something bad had happened to it from hitting the tree.

hige then smiled, looking around he saw the tsume was gone and kiba was looking over a clift that was at the edge of the woods. "where is tsume?" hige asked. the dream seemed to have stayed with him longer than he had thought.

"he saw that you where about to hit severel trees in your sleep so he went to find some healing herbs." toboe paused "he said that you sould be ready to start walking again soon, that staying here just bacuse you where hurt didn't sound like much fun."

'it was just a dream, it was just a dream' hige thought. ' no ression to get upset over tsume saying that.'

"hige, you looked trobled. is some thing wrong?" toboe questioned as he watched hige think.

"oh it's nothing for you to worry about, toboe. i was just thinking."

"your sure?"

"yeah, i'm really sure."

O

later that day after taume got back, and toboe had put the herbs on hige's wounds. they had all settled down for one more night in the spot. hige keeped his eye on tsume. he couldn't help it. he wanted to find some ression that would make his dream come true. 'he dont like me, he never will. i should just give up.' but even with this thought in his head he couldn't help but watch tsume. he looked like a god, no better hige's paradise.

"hige, would you quite looking at me!" tsume yelled. hige quikly looked away. now he felt like crying! how could tsume be so mean. at lest he was sorry for that in hige's dream. 'man that stupid dream1 i could have been so much happier if i had never had that dream.'

"hige can i ask you some thing?" toboe asked

"i think you just did runt, but go ahead and ask another one." hige said lauhging a bit.

"hige ever since this morning you've been acting really werid, i mean all you do is stare at tsume. please tell me what's going on."

hige sighed, he wasn't going to to toboe what had been bothering him, he was just a pup, but he knew that he couldn't keep it a secret for long.

"listen kid, your my best friend and i'll probly tell you when the time is right, but i just cant tell you right now. i hardly know what's going on." hige smiled at toboe. "hey i bet that you could hunt tonight. seeing that i'm not going any where, and i think kiba and tsume are kinda tired. think your up to it?"

toboe looked at hige wide eyed. "of course i'm up to it! i'll take down the biggest buck you've ever seen.!" he yelled

"no, you bring us back rabbits and small animals. i dont want you getting hurt." hige said

"fine i'll bring back some little old rabbits." toboe said and ran off into the woods.

"and you think your hungry now. we'll be starved with him hunting." tsume said looking over at hige. hige,s heart stoped he was talking to him!!

"toboe shouldn't be that bad of a hunter, and if he dont bring back much than at lest he tried. you shouldn't be so hard on him." hige said. he couldn't stand sounding like that to tsume but he had to, he didn't want him to know, not yet.

"hige i have faith in toboe about hunting but i'm going to follow him to make sure he dosen't get hurt."kiba said getting up from his spot, and running the way toboe had left in.

'oh no, i'm alone with tsume, what am i going to do' hige became neverus and it wasn't helping the matter any with tsume looking at him. sudenly tsume got up and moved over to sit in front of hige. hige's heart was in his throte.

"hige lets talk about last night." tsume started.

"last night, what happened last night, i was asleep" hige said as fast as he could. what had happened though to make tsume say that.

"hige you know very well that you tried to leave last night, and i went after you. i cant belive you dont remember it! i know you blacked out at one point, but please tell me you remember up to that point." tsume begged. hige was thrown back by this. 'so it hadn't been a dream, i had just blacked out. this explains why i hadn't been able to wake up.' hige then looked into tsume's eyes, they were the sam as they had been last night.

"tsume i........i do remember. i thought it was just a dream but..... i do remember. tell me that the whole thig was the truth please." hige said

with out much warning, tsume jumped on top of hige and said "every litlle bit"

O

A/N: i know alot of the last part of it was ooc but i had to, to make it more to the point.

Black Wolf Pup Priestess: yes, hige and toboe do have a strong friendship in this story

evilchild666: i updated as quikly as i could

The Six of Hearts: sorry it wasn't blue, i thought about it being her for a while but there are so many storys with them together that i felt i needed to do something diffrent. even though i do think they are a good couple

Awrawrawrawrawrawra: yes i love your storys! i would spell check but i use wordpad since it's the only thing on my computer that lets me publish on here.

well i guess i'll get another chapter started. later


	3. all alone

A/N: I've gotten great response from this story. I hope every one still likes it.

O

"Tsume I........I do remember. I thought it was just a dream but..... I do remember. Tell me that the whole thing was the truth please." Hige said

With out much warning, Tsume jumped on top of Hige and said "every little bit" with that Tsume begins kissing the side of Hige's neck. "Hige promise me one thing." Tsume whispered in between kissing parts of Hige's neck.

"What? I'll promise you any thing" Hige said holding Tsume as close to him as possible.

"You want let the others know. No matter what, they can't know" he said pulling back just a little bit.

"Why? I don't care what they think about us." Hige said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You may not care but I got a reputation to protect." Tsume said rolling over beside Hige. (A/N: they are fully clothed, people don't think nasty!) And stroking his hair.

Hige moved away, turning his back to Tsume. "So you care more about your reputation than me? Fine well you can keep your rep. but for it you'll lose Me." he said walking away.

"Hige wait." Tsume yelled running after him. "I don't want to lose you. I'd die if that happen, and I just got you. Please. Can't we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about!? You care more about your rep. than me. Well I'm not going to be hid in the dark like a secret. I want the world to know (voice grow really loud) that I love you Tsume!!!"

Tsume then ran at Hige and pinned him to a tree. "Fine you want them to know. They'll know." Tsume than picked Hige up and started walking in the direction that they had seen Kiba and Toboe go off in.

OCommentary from Hige's mindO

Ever since the day I met him I had feelings, but I kept them hidden. Tsume really didn't strike me as some one that would love me. Just because of that I started to be friends with Toboe. He seemed to have a real bond with him. the plan had been to get close to Toboe to get close to Tsume, but Toboe turned out to be more that a part if the plan he became a friend. Burying my feelings even deeper I promised myself that I would never admit to the world how I felt and love him only in my dreams.

OEnd commentaryO

"Tsume you can put me down. I'm not hurt that much you know." Hige said. At first he had enjoyed being so close to Tsume, but now he was going numb and he cold feel his foot going to sleep.

Sighing Tsume sat Hige down on the ground. "I know you're not hurt, but can't I have a little fun?"

"Sure you can have all the fun you want, that is till my foot goes to sleep. I can't even move it now." Hige said laughing.

"Which means......" Tsume said standing up again. "that you need to be carried till you get your feeling back in it."

"Tsume!" Hige yelled as he was picked up again. "Fine but where are we going any way?"

"To find Kiba and Toboe." Tsume said looking on in front of him. "I mean you are the one that wanted to find them, aren't you?"

"Well we could have waited till they got back to camp, couldn't we?"

"Nope. The sooner they know the better." (Inside Tsume's mind) 'and I'll bet Kiba and Toboe will laugh. But I'm doing this for Hige.'

O

As they walked they didn't see any sign of Kiba or Toboe and Hige didn't smell them ether. Tsume had let Hige down at on point, and had kept his arm around him the whole time. It was now late and the sun was setting.

"Let's make camp here. We can find the others in the morning." Tsume said looking around.

"Are you sure we shouldn't head back?" Hige asked looking up at Tsume.

"I'm sure, plus I don't want to share you with Toboe." Tsume said with a sheepish grin.

"You dragged me out here to be alone with me didn't you? You had no intention of finding Kiba or Toboe."

"Maybe, but is it really al that bad?"

Hige sat down, propping him self with a tree. "I guess it's not but I'm really hungry."

"Don't worry I can find something" Tsume said. Looking around and walking off. "I'll be back in just a little bit, i promise."

A/N: well i had to spell check alot of it but i hope this chapter is easyer for you to read.

evilchild666: lol i agree with you, who could resist?! lol

Black Wolf Pup Priestess: i know it was a good chapter wasn't it? lol i update almost ever day. or atlest i try to.

Rinny1: you are so wrong! i have had plenty of dreams about guys and woke up loveing then the next morning!!!! i know tsume is OOC but i couldn't make him soooo cold, i mean he's "in love" and i did use spell check in this chapter but i've not been writing this on a program that has spell check. and i kinda have been puting my self in Hige's "situation" anybody notice the moodyness?


	4. food and friends

A/N: hi, there's a funny "little" twist in this chapter, it's not much but just look for what Tsume brings back. :D

O

Hige sat down, propping him self with a tree. "I guess it's not, but I'm really hungry."

"Don't worry I can find something" Tsume said. Looking around and walking off. "I'll be back in just a little bit, I promise."

O

It had been an hour since Tsume had left. Hige had settled down, and built a fire. But because the sun was setting and it was mid fall he was still a little cold. (A/N: i know he has fur, but let me have some fun here.) Hige had gotten a little bit worried but thought that Tsume could take care of him self.

"Tsume where are you?" he wondered out loud

"I'm right here." Tsume said coming from the woods in to the clearing. "Sorry it took me so long. There isn't hardly any game around here. But i got lucky when i found some people carrying these bags of food. When they saw me coming towards them as a wolf the dropped them and ran." he was now laughing, at the memory.

Hige took the baggies from Tsume's hands. They were brown with golden arches on them. Hige had seen this somewhere but couldn't remember where. (A/N: YES!!! it's McDonalds. now how could Hige not know what it was?) Opening the bag he found more paper but with it came the smell of meat. He took out one of the tightly wrapped papers and slowly undid it. In side was a greasy hamburger, with tomatoes, pickles, lettuces, and every thing else they put on them. As he put his head further into the bag he found fries, ketchup, salt, and a toy.

"Hey, tsume. Why is there a little toy in mine?" he asked pulling it out, to show that it was a little Frisbee.

"I don't know maybe because you're special." Tsume said sitting do beside him. "Cause you know it's the truth." he them wrapped his free arm around Hige before taking a large bite out of his chicken sandwich.

Hige then took a bite out of his hamburger and found it was really good. In fact he wished that they had gotten one of these before. With ketchup running down his chin he looked up at Tsume with a big grin.

"Thanks Tsume, this is really good."

To show that he said he was welcome he leaned over and licked the ketchup of Hige's chin, and then looked at Hige's eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Tsume..." Hige said interrupting his thoughts. "I know what your thinking and i would say go ahead and do it but I'm kind of eating."

Tsume then pulled back with a deep red blush on his face. "Alright you win. I'll wait till we're done eating."

O

Later that night, Hige had curled up to Tsume. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be with Tsume as long as he could. Who knew what he would dream. But hige had come to sleep finally.

Hige's dream

Inside a white chapel, surrounded by flowers. Stood hige and the golden arches. In front of them was Tsume in a leather tux. Every one looked happy (A/N: i know the golden arches can look happy but they do put a smiley face on it sometimes.) Tsume then began to speak.

"Do you hige, take the golden arches to be you wife?" he said.

"i do." hige responded.' what did i just say? Oh crap, i don't know a thing about this fast food chain and here i go marrying it! Tsume looks good in a tux.'

"Do you golden arches, take hige to be you husband?" tsume continued. "And hige stop thinking out load we don't need to know how i look in a tux."

"I do." said a strange voice from the golden arches.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Hige you may now eat at McDonalds."

With that hige then ran toward the golden arches, when he ran into them he woke up.

O

Sitting up real fast Hige yelled "i remember what the golden arches were!!!"

"Hige are you just trying to be an ass? I was in the middle of a good dream. "Tsume may said ½ asleep, then he looked hige up in down 'but i can live with real life.'

"Oh sorry but the dream i had was weird, and the fact that i got something out of it is amazing."

"Oh really, well what is it?"

"One, we ate McDonalds today and two you look really good in a tux." hige said with the biggest grin.

Tsume just laughed and pulled hige closer to him. "I do, do i? Well i better you never knew that i looked even better out of one as well."

"I bet you do." hige said with a grin and a blush rising on his face.

Suddenly out of nowhere Toboe and Kiba came running out of the woods into the clearing.

"We've looked every where for you! I thought that you would be smart enough to stay in one place." an out of breath kiba said.

"Yeah we where really worried something had happened to you!"

Kiba and Toboe then looked at tsume and Hige for the first time since they had arrived.

"Kiba why is there something wrong with this picture?" Toboe asked.

"I'm only guessing but i think it's the fact that hige is in Tsume's lap and they have their arms wrapped around each other" kiba said.

"Um, yeah guys we kind of go something to tell you." Hige started.

"Me and Hige are, let's see how do i put this gently? An item, guess you would say." tsume finished

Kiba and Toboe mouth's drop almost hitting the ground. Nearly fainting toboe walked over to the two wolves sitting on the ground.

"You?" he said pointing at hige. After hige had shook his head yes he pointed at tsume "and you?" Tsume then shook his head yes.

O

A/N: well, finally got that done. It's not THAT long but I've had other things to do.

Next chapter: Kiba and Toboe know, but how will they take it? Toboe goes off by him self to think things over only to meet another wolf his Kiba's age. She seems nice so he brings her back to where the others are. How will they react? Only one way to find out.....wait and read the next chapter. (I'll try to have it up by Sunday)

Black Wolf Pup Priestess: thanks for reviewing again. Well i hoped some one that always tells me to update likes it.

evilchild666: YES!! Any thing for the sake of love that's my motto.

yusuke and hiei 55: um........... I kind of already had a few more chapters up when you reviewed but thanks all the same.

hieilover2004: you know what? I like it so far too.

Well that's all for now. Bye


	5. the pure white wolf

"You?" he said pointing at Hige. After Hige had shook his head yes he pointed at Tsume "and you?" Tsume then shook his head yes. After he had sunk to the ground. "Kiba pinch me, to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Kiba then walked over to Toboe and pinched him.

"Oww!! That hurt." Toboe said

"Guess this isn't a dream them no is it?" Kiba said to him.

"No I guess it isn't. So you guys think your going to have pups? I don't want to be the youngest any more." Toboe said perking up bit.

"Toboe there is no way that me and Hige can have pups. It's just not possible." Tsume said.

"Why not?" Toboe asked.

"I'll tell you when you get older." Hige said, smiling back at Toboe.

They all smiled and Kiba sat down beside of Toboe. It was really late at night, and they fell back to sleep very quickly. A few hours after they had all fallen asleep Toboe sat up, he couldn't sleep any longer. He looked over to his best friend and sighed. He had thought some thing like this would happen, Hige had always seemed attracted to Tsume. Of course Toboe had noticed this but Hige seemed to try to hide it so much that he thought it best not to bring it up. after a while though it seemed that Hige had lost all interest in Tsume

"Guess i was wrong about that." Toboe said thinking out loud. He didn't want to wake any one, so he got up and walked just out of ear shot. Today had been really stressful for him. He hadn't caught any thing when he had gone hunting, even though Kiba had come and tried to help, he still didn't get any thing. When they had got back to where Tsume and Hige had been when he had left, they where gone. Nether him or Kiba could pick up they're scent. Kiba had finally found foot prints and after following those for a while picked up their scent. After they had found them, they had gotten a shock of finding that Hige and Tsume where now a couple.

Toboe had found a nice place atop the hill, over looking the others wolves and a valley full of flowers, lavender to be correct (A/N: don't want you guys to think they found paradise just yet. :P)

"How pretty." he said to him self. Looking into the flowers, he saw a white wolf; he then looked back the other way to make sure Kiba was still with the others. In fact he was. "Hum, how strange, another white wolf." as he said that the wolf looked up at him and started coming his way. As the wolf got closer he saw that traveling on its back was a blue finch. As he looked at this wolf and back at Kiba again, he saw that next to this on Kiba would look as gray as Tsume. Toboe's thoughts where interrupted when he saw that the white wolf was right in front of him.

"Hi, are you all alone? It's very late for a kid you age to be away from his pack." the white wolf said. It was a girl, her voices was very lovely.

"Oh hi, my pack is just over the hill. And i'm not that far off. By the way my name is Toboe." he said adding a big grin at the end.

"Nice to meet you Toboe I'm Larka." she said, smiling now her self. (A/N: yes if any one knows this book i got her from yet for you. i love that book)

"Larka, that's a pretty name, you not from around here are you?" Toboe said.

"No i'm not. I'm from Transylvania." she said. Suddenly her face was less cheerful but she quickly when back to her 'nice to meet you' face.

"Wow! Really? You traveled a lot then."

"Yeah i have, i really miss it there, but i can't go back, not now." she said

"You can't? Why not?"

"Oh i'm sorry i was thinking out loud. how bout you that me to your pack, I've been traveling alone for so long that i haven't ran in to many wolves."

"Alright. They are just down here." Toboe said, head toward where he had left the others. It was now day break and they where sturing, only hige had noticed that Toboe was gone but he had seen him up on the hill (but he hadn't seen larka) so he hadn't worried. As Toboe ran down the hill, with larka at his side, the pack turned to watch them come down. Amazed by the new wolf they all came into a circle when Toboe and Larka have reached the camp.

"Hey guys, i meet the nicest girl." he said looking over at larka. "This is larka; she's all the way from Transylvania."

"Really?! Cool you must like traveling then." Hige said.

"Well not really, it's just that there was a war there between the wolves and it doesn't feel like home any more. That why i left, to find a new home." larka said.

Every on looked at larka, their faces had amazement, mixed with sadness. They had never heard of a war between the wolves, at lest not a large one that would take so many lives to make a place not feel like home.

"So did you family...die?" HIge asked timidly.

"Oh no they're alive, but they are still back where it all happened. But the worst part is they all think i'm dead, well my twin brother Fell knows i'm alive. I ran into him before i left the border. He told me that mom and dad had more puppies and that they had adopted my friend Bran as they're son. I miss them all so much but I'll never go back there. I just can't."

"Wow, that's really sad. If you don't have a pack you can join ours." Kiba said. Moving closer to her. He thought she was beautiful.

Suddenly Tsume looks at her and asks, "What's with the bird?" gesturing to the blue finch setting on her shoulder.

"Oh, this is Salem, he has been with me ever since i left." she looked at she small friend then looked back at the pack. "I'll join you guys but one thing is for sure, you lay a hand on him and you will pay gravely." after a minute a smile returned to her face and looked at Kiba." you know your pretty cute." she said with a wink.

Kiba felt a blush rise in his cheek; he had never had a girl be SO straight forward with him. As she lay down she looked at them all, "i know this sounds strange but no one but Toboe told me their name, so what are they?"

Kiba sat down beside her. "I'm Kiba, you know the cute one." he said a blush still on his cheeks, "that's tsume, and his newly proclaimed mate Hige." he said pointing at them both.

O

A/N: i know it's late but i tried my best to get it done. I will now go sulk in the corner for lying to you and not getting it up by Sunday :(

Black Wolf Pup Priestess: i'm so glad you liked the dream! I tried to think of what my own dream would be like if i married the golden arches

hieilover2004: yes but he needs to be in a tux more often..... Ok i got an idea for another story

Knightdemon: yes it's very hard seeing Tsume say some of this stuff but it's kind of hard to not have him? OOC in this story.

evilchild666: YES!!! Fries from McDonalds are WOUNDERFUL!


	6. she sleeps so much

A/N: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just totally (well, not totally) forgot about this fic. I am soooooooo sorry. I've been reading other fics so it kind of slipped my mind......who am i trying to kid, what mind?! Any way please don't get mad and try to kill me after this chapter is over or you won't get the next one...........so wit h that said on with the fic!

0

_She's so beautiful. The way she just lays there, the way she smiles when she wakes up to see that I'm watching her. She's an angel. I couldn't ask for more. She told me the other night that she loved me. I didn't know what to say. I love her as well but it's just too early. I didn't want to get so close to her, but my heart tells me that we are meant for each other._

Kiba and Larka laid by a stream at the foot of a mountain. Paradise has been pushed to the back of his mind lately. All he wants is her. Nothing more, nothing less. The last time he pushed the pack to find paradise was the night that Hige had rolled down a hill and hit a building. It was the day before her met larka. Things had changed, Hige had melted Tsume's heart, larka had joined their pack, and Toboe was now forced to grow up. It was something he didn't want to do but being the only one without a mate had forced hi to do so. Was that what kiba and larka were? Mates? she was a powerful a alpha, she would hunt with hige and bring back large game, she curled up with kiba at night and in the morning if she woke up first would lick his cheek till he woke up as well. This always sent them into a wrestling match. He was always thinking about her, couldn't keep her out of his mind. And he wasn't happy unless she was there with him (reason one why hige was told every time they went hunting to hurry back).

"Kiba what are you thinking about." larka asked raping her arms closer around him, as she looked into his lovely eyes.

"Nothing you should worry about." he said. "How was your nap?" she had been taking lots of naps lately. He didn't know why but it didn't bother him, she looked her cutest while she was asleep.

"Wonderful, you were in every dream." she said with a lovely smile. It was the truth too; falling asleep in his arms would make any one dream of him.

"You should be well rested, that was your 12th nap today. And you know what? You're really cute when you're asleep."

"I am? Well then i guess you haven't been bothered that I'm taking so many naps."

"Not at all, the way you cling to my shirt while asleep is so cute, and when you wake up you have this glaze to your eyes that you never have any other time."

"Kiba, we should really talk. I have something that you should know"

"What is it loved?" kiba said straightening up and pulling larka into his lap.

"well it's about the reason I've been taking so many naps, it's not all that normal you know, even if i do look cute when i wake up" there was short pause where they smiled at each other. "But really you need to know this, kiba I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her, i didn't sound right she was pregnant, with child, excepting mother. None sounded right. But he now knew they where mates. For life nothing could separate them they were going to have a liter of little yelping pups running around. Too bad toboe had already grown up. "How much longer till they are born?" was all he could think to ask? The fact that he was going to be a father made him so happy that he seemed bored. (A/N: don't worry it can be done, hell i do it all the time)

"About 3 more months" she said holding him closer afraid that he might run away out of fear. (A/N: um....yeah i skipped ahead a few months since the last chapter) his hand dropped down to her slightly swollen mid-drift. He hadn't noticed the small motion within it before, how could he have been so un-observant. He hadn't even noticed that she had a larger stomach. It seemed strange that he had held her close for so long and had never thought something, anything had changed.

"How many do you think you're going to have?"

"Three at the most, that's how many that kicks at the same time any way." she was beginning to think that he wasn't going to leave her. Suddenly the feeling that she wished her mother was with her came. She knew that she was still in Transylvania but she still wanted her there with her. "Kiba, what should we call them?"

"How 'bout blessings?" he smiled. "I don't know how about we wait till they are born and we know how many girls and how many boys we have."

"Ok, but i want to name on bran." she missed him, it was true. Like the rest of her family, well maybe not Morgra but the rest of them she missed. "Toboe should be happy that he isn't going to be the youngest any more."

"Yeah he will but i think Tsume will still call him runt."

"I don't think toboe would want it any other way."

0

**A/N:** well that's done, i know that most of you are sitting there scratching your heads trying to figure out whom larka is, along with the other ppl I've mentioned. I got them from a book called "The Sight". It's about a pack of wolves in Transylvania, and a legend about special wolves having _the sight_. A special power to let them look through the eyes of birds, see the past, present, and future through water. Larka has the power along with several other wolves in the book including her brother fell, her aunt half aunt Morgra, and 2 older wolves. It's a book of family values and good vs. evil. Now if this book sounds intriguing i beg you don't buy the hard back, its $22 dollars in U.S. and the paper back is like $8. I was totally peeved when i learned this after buying the hard back.

I'm so sorry that i can't do the review response but i deleted all of them while going through my email. To all of those that did review, thank you so much. Now **EVERYONE** review now. Or i may not continue...............who am i kidding I've already started my next chapter looks at blank screen yep oh so very close to being done.


	7. family, normal andwell

**A/N:** see I told you that i have already started this chapter.................... I think i just gave it away that i started this chapter the day after i finished the last one. sweat drop well um...... AT LEST I STARTED IT!!! Now go along and read....why are you still here?! I told you to read!!! Do i have to promise chocolate?!...............ok that would get me to read any thing by promising chocolate.

0

_It's not fair! If they would have told me a while back that they were going to have pups i would have keep my peppy mood!!! oh sure they said that i needed to grow up any way, but i just don't under stand why they think that as soon as the pups are born I'll turn back into a little kid and be their best friend. And everyone has a mate but me. I'm all alone, is the world out to get me?! What did i do to deserve this? I was just one happy go lucky wolf before everyone decided they needed to be in love and leave me out of it. I know I'm over reacting but you try sitting around these guys and want to blow chunks. Hige and Tsume are all over each other all the time, but at lest Kiba and Larka will leave when they feel like sucking each others face off. I not saying that i don't like all this time i get to have by myself but really, i feel left out, no one pays any attention to me any more. I mean they don't even call me runt!!! Hige don't play with me and when i get sick Larka is the only one that seems to care._

_Larka's really nice. She acts like a mother something. It would be really nice if she was a mother though, i wouldn't be alone or the youngest. Well I'm really not alone; it just feels that way sometimes._

Toboe had been thinking all day. It was more than likely a good thing seeing that Tsume and Hige were getting pretty steamy just a few feet away. Toboe wished that his friends would pay just a little more attention to him. being left out was starting to get old.

All of the sudden Kiba and Larka come out of the woods.

"Kiba put me down!!!!"

"No, you need to stay off your feet, you need to stay healthy and if any one gets sick stay on the other side of the river for a week." Kiba said. He was caring Larka and she wasn't very happy at the moment.

"Kiba what are you talking about?" Hige asked pulling himself off of Tsume.

"Larka's pregnant." he sat her down by a tree and had to hold her down because she tried to get up.

"Kiba you're getting on my last nerve! Let go of me this minute. It's not like I'm going into labor right now!"

Reluctantly Kiba let go of Larka, allowing her to stand up and storm off to the other side of camp. She then sat down and told the others to leave her alone for a while, that she was taking another nap.

Toboe stared at her, so he wasn't going to be the youngest any more, but what would that change now? Like Larka said she wasn't going in to labor right now.

"Tsume have you ever wanted any?" Hige asked. It was later that night and he and Tsume had left the camp for just a little while. This had been bothering Hige all day, well since they had found out that Larka was going to have pups.

"Have i ever wanted any what, Hige?" Tsume asked as he stretched out over the soft grass surface that they had stopped at.

"You know pups; little you's running around and spreading love."

"One, if they where little me's do you think they would spread love to any one other that you? and of course I've thought about it, but unless you have something to share with me i don't think it will ever happen with us." Tsume pulled Hige closer as he said this to reassure him that he was still madly in love with him.

"Oh.........but you still want pups."

"Don't get so worried over nothing. I'm sure Kiba and Larka will need as much help with their pups as possible and when that's over I'll be glad that I'm not a father."

Hige laughed at this it was funny. Then a thought came to him and made him think for a moment, "Are we raising Toboe? I mean he is still a pup, so who's raising him. Kiba and Larka isn't they will soon have their own pups to worry about."

"Yeah Toboe is still young, and he still needs some one to bring him up right."

"He's already chose you for that job, Tsume. Have you never noticed the way that he looks up to you?"

"Well i guess that's settled. We adopt Toboe, and since he looks up to me you can be the mother." an evil grin spread across Tsume's face after he finished that thought. "This means I'm on top to night"

THE NEXT DAY

Toboe was still asleep when Hige and Tsume returned the next morning. Kiba and Larka were up and talking about their future ( rolls eyes what future they're going to be parents). They had all sat down and Tsume and Hige told them their plans. It had been great shock to Kiba and Larka that they planed on adopting Toboe, but after thinking it through they saw that it was in his best interest to have parents ........even if it was Hige and Tsume.

Soon after Larka and Hige went off hunting, Kiba of course protested but Larka wouldn't listen. When they returned they had a large elk. Toboe still hadn't waked up and with food lying around they figured they should or Hige would eat what was his share (not very good parenting I'm guessing but its Hige). When Toboe did wake up he was startled to realize that Tsume had been easily shaking him. After that statement, he calmly ate his share of the elk. When he was finished Hige and Tsume sat in font of him and for a long time there was only silence.

"Toboe we have something we should tell you" Hige said after a moment.

"What? I know it can't be any where close to what Kiba and Larka told us yesterday, so go ahead." Toboe said. A thin blush spread across Hige's face. Yeah he knew that he and Tsume could never have that kind of news but all that aside this was pretty big news.

Hige took a very deep breath but before he could say any thing Tsume started. "Toboe me and Hige have decided to adopt you." Toboe's eyes grew as large as apples and his mouth dropped to where you could really have put 2 apples in it.

"You............you're going to .........adopt me? Like going to be my parents?"

"Well, yeah." was Hige's response.

"Is that alright with you?" Tsume asked.

"Well yeah. It's fine but ................ who do i call 'mommy'?" a large smile spread across his face. This was going to be great, he loved Hige and Tsume like parents already but now this would be a real family...................well as real as they could be.

With out missing a beat, Tsume grabs Hige and pushes him forward. "Call him mom, because i don't think that the normal suburban mother can send a man to the hospital within 9 min." Toboe and Hige's eyes grew wide at this thought. "I'm kidding! Trust me i never did that."

With relive in his eyes Hige embraced his new son and partner, _life just keeps getting better._ He thought and it was true his life just kept getting better.

0

**A/N: **i think I'm going to stop here. So every on has a family, but is every one happy. They lonely will sulk off in the next chapter. I think I'll add a new wolf in the next chapter, someone for Toboe. I have no idea where I'm going with this so you could make me change my mind at any time, just say something in your review.

Sadly i received few, (like one or two) reviews. So i see no purpose to say any thing.......... but those that did review that you very much


	8. into the river

**A/N: **well it seems that ppl want me to go on... since no one so far has said any thing about me adding a new friend for Toboe I think I'll take things in to my own hands. grins evilly you really don't know what you got your self into.

0

update since last chapter

Larka's had her pups, of course they are white. (it kind of works that way, if you were awake through science any time in your life you would know this) there had been five, three girls and 2 boys. the youngest was a girl with her father's eyes, her mother's brilliant white coat, and the cutest little bark. (they will stay wolves till they are a bit older.) her brother, who was 2nd youngest, had his mothers gold eyes and her same white coat. the rest had blue eyes with golden sparks in them. even thought they all had white coats the youngest 2 had the pure white coats that just like Larka made the others look gray. (here is where I list their names in order of birth) (Jessie, female; Florida, female; Mooner, male; Fell, male; and Palla, female) Fell had been named after Larka's only brother, and Palla had been named after her mother. she had let Kiba name the rest, he had let the others name one (Hige and Tsume only got to name one cause Toboe wanted to name one) Kiba had named Jessie, Toboe named Florida, and Hige and Tsume had decided to call the 3rd oldest Mooner. they are now 6 months old and very playful pups. Toboe plays with them a lot, but sometimes he sneaks off. Larka is the only one that knows he sneaks off, but to where she couldn't tell you.

Toboe's POV

I ran, just ran. I wanted to get to you as fast as possible, I wanted to see you again, know that you're alright. the woods seem to never end. it just keeps going. it's all the same, if I didn't have your scent I would never be able to find you. I'm glad we meet, but can I keep this up? hiding you from the others seems wrong. but you need to be kept a secret, no one needs to know. they all think I'm young, but they also know that I have grown up some time ago. so would they be surprised if I brought you back with me today? or would they act as if I had had brought home food and be oh so happy?

YOUR CLOSE! I can't wait till I get to you. to feel you soft skin beneath my figures. ...there you are.

normal POV

suddenly Toboe broke from the trees on a river bank, it looks like it is several miles from where Kiba and Larka had been when Kiba had learned that he was going to be a father. in the river is a younger wolf, maybe a year older than Toboe, stood. the wolf then turned to face Toboe. turning into a human, she smiled and yelled " 'bout time ya got here. I was thinking pf leavin' a note and heading back the way towards the caves that I've been stayin' in."

"ah! Leda you sure know how to sweet talk a guy don't you?" Toboe said back as he waded back into the river and ran his fingers through her short blond hair. "I missed you." he then pulled her closer and they kisses. it was a brief kiss, because all of the sudden they heard a voice in the woods. it sounded like two people were trying too hard to be quiet.

0

**A/N:** well it wasn't AWFUL but it just proves that I'm just terrible with names like for instance; Florida, Mooner, and Leda are from a book called Elsewhere, and Palla and Fell are from the same book as Larka, The Sight. the only name I made up or at lest didn't get from a book was Jessie. oh why! I've never been that good at names. I know this chapter was pretty short but it was just to tell you about Leda and to inform you that Larka had her pups.

**Mistress Ghost:** thank you so much! Larka's are very cute, at lest they are in my minds eye. I'll have them have a bigger part don't worry.

**hieilover2004:** YES! school sucks big time. sports are ok, I do dance but if your coach is hot well... evil grin lol. I guess you wont be giving up any time soon.

**Black Wolf Pup Priestess:** all you could say was great chapter. update soon. ! well I feel hurt. sniff, sniff well I'll take what I can get. rolls eyes

well thank you guys for reviewing.

(just a boring note that you will more than likely just ignore) I got done with this on Saturday, October 9th, 2004...but I'm too lazy to put it up **:P** and since tonight is Saturday, I get to watch Wolf's Rain **:D** I get the feeling that most of you let that thought go through your brain a few times. that most people watch Wolf's Rain on Adult Swim.

Wow it's been a while. I can't believe I let this story sit on my computer for so long.


End file.
